villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Pat141elite/PE Proposal:Kiyoto Maki
a run for his money.]] Another Kamen Rider villain that needs an approval for "Pure Evil" even though it already has the category. My next proposal focuses on Dr. Kiyoto Maki of Kamen Rider OOO What is the work? Kamen Rider OOO is the 2010-2011 series of the long-running Kamen Rider series and the 12th installment of the Heisei era. It tells the story of a wandering vagabond named Eiji Hino. When coin-based homunculi known as the Greeed awaken after their 800-year slumber to attack humans and feed off of their desires, the disembodied arm of the Greeed named Ankh gives Eiji a belt and three Medals to fight the other Greeed as Kamen Rider OOO. The mysterious Kougami Foundation approaches Eiji and begins assisting him in his fight against the Greeed, though their true motives are not clear. As Eiji fights the Greeed and their Yummy monsters, learning more of the Greeed and Ankh, he starts to find a purpose beyond his journey. Who is the villain? Kiyoto Maki was a former scientist in the Kougami Foundation, who is responsible for creating the Birth System, allowing transformation into Kamen Rider Birth. Later, he became the main antagonist of series and officially joining up with the Greeed. Maki's distinguishable trait is carrying his doll named "Kiyo-chan", which was given to him by his older sister. What did he do? When Maki was a child, he greatly loved his older sister, Hitomi Maki (who resembles Chiyoko Shiraishi). However, despite his affections, Hitomi was cruel and disgusted with him, telling him that something's true value is only known when it ends, which became his personal philosophy. Before the day of her wedding, Hitomi gave Maki Kiyo-chan so that he could have someone to talk to as a surrogate for her due to his difficulty of talking to others. On the same night, Maki used candles to start a fire in Hitomi's bedroom which killed her and caused Kiyo-chan's hair to burn off. When she died, the trauma caused Maki to suppress all memories of the event and Hitomi's cruelness, giving the mental illusion that the fire was an accident and that Hitomi was kind. It also caused Maki's present desire to see things end. ﻿Maki first appeared in the series during the bomb attacks by Tadano using a water bomb on a car in order to test OOO that would give him a clue about the Same Yummy that appeared every time Tadano developed and used his bombs. After destroying one of the Yummies he introduces himself to Eiji and Ankh explaining his reasons for the water bomb and his affiliation then takes his leave to the Kougami Biotech Labratory. Later he gives Eiji the new Tora Candroid while leaving in panic after Eiji caused the puppet on Kiyoto's shoulder to fall off while he was criticizing Maki for not doing anything to stop Tadano or the Same Yummies. Maki appeared again to explain how to control the Toride Vendor properly. Dr. Maki then continues his work and research on OOO after they were all destroyed. He later sets up a partnership with Kazari, ironically becoming the one studied by the Greeed. When Akira Date became Kamen Rider Birth and moved in with Maki, there were numerous discrepancies between them often getting into comical situations. Around this time when Kougami threatened him to end his partnership with Kazari, Maki's strained relationship with the Greeed led to the creation of the Shachi-Panda Yummy from the man's unfulfilled desire for maternal affection. Maki himself claimed this was not indicative of his full motives, as affection was a mere desire, while his goal to end the world was instead a sacred mission, something a mere Greeed like Kazari, driven by desire, could not understand. Attempting to deal with his own Yummy using Candroids, Maki was wounded and ended up being taken care of by Chiyoko. Maki took Chiyoko back to his old house, where he revealed to her his story of what had happened - however, being faced with her genuinely kind demeanor caused his mental blocks of his sister's true nature and the origin of the fire to shatter. The result was an abrupt cessation in his desire for affection and a reaffirmation of his belief that the world should be ended, while it could still be remembered as something good and pure. Maki remotely called hundreds of Candroids to himself with the many of the flying ones carrying the painting in his office, and destroyed all of the research data in his office, leaving the Kougami Foundation and joining Kazari and the lost Ankh as a new man in his quest for the world's destruction. Placing half of the purple Core Medals in his body, Maki gains the ability to create Yummy while keeping a distance away from battles as the purple Medals full power could be invoked if they were in proximity with the purple Medals OOO possessed. But after Ankh is absorbed by Ankh (Lost), Maki takes the opprotunity to take Eiji's purple Core Medals while showing him how much the doctor has gone through the Greeedification process. He later fully mutates into a form known as the Kyoryu Greeed, however to complete the Greeedification, he needs Eiji's Core Medals. After making a deal with Ankh to make him house all the Core Medals, willing to follow his plan if it means completing his own, Maki steals the Core Medals in Kazari's body after he is heavily injured in a fight with Kamen Rider OOO and leaves him to die. He then gives the pilfered Medals to Ankh, and is disappointed when the bird Greeed expresses more ambition than just the desire to be complete, refusing all but Kazari's Medals. After this, Maki watches as Mezool and Gamel are both subsequently destroyed after being completed, due to Ankh allowing them to have their medals back. He takes their medals after their destruction and leaves. Maki then arrives on a cliff near where Eiji and Ankh are fighting, with Ankh desperately trying to bring Eiji to his senses. Maki adds two more purple Core Medals to Eiji, forcibly making him assume the form of the Eiji Greeed. Ankh fights the Eiji Greeed in his complete form, barely managing to defeat him. Maki advances on the barely conscious Eiji, intending to kill him and take his purple Cores. Ankh fends off Maki by lighting Kiyo-chan on fire, causing Maki to panic. Maki later finds Ankh and attacks him, saying he is no longer fit to be the Medal Vessel that causes the end of the world. Maki not only manages to rip all but 3 of the Medals within Ankh from his body, but also cracks the Taka Medal housing his existence. Maki then heads to the Kougami Foundation, in an attempt to take Eiji's purple Cores. Maki fights OOO as the Putotyra Combo (who transforms into the Eiji Greeed partway through the fight), Birth, and Proto-Birth before Uva arrives. Maki gives him the last Batta Medal he needs to be complete, then watches as he easily bests the two Births. Maki watches as Eiji nearly destroys Uva as the True Tatoba Combo, debating with Kougami the true purpose of the Medals before finally discarding Kiyo-Chan. As Uva is about to be destroyed, Maki adds more Core Medals to him, saving him to make him the Medal Vessel to the Greeed's protests. As Maki leaves Kiyo-Chan to Chiyoko, no longer needing it for mental support, he oversees Uva's transformation into Medal Vessel as it converts all matter into Cell Medals while dropping hordes of Waste Yummies into the city. Maki, as the Kyoryu Greeed, floats around and watches his orchestrated apocolypse begin. Soon, Ankh and Eiji (as OOO in the Putotyra Combo), fly up to confront him as the Birth Twins take on the Waste Yummies infesting the city. After a brief confrontation, they take the battle to the ground, and Maki attempts to absorb Eiji's Cores. However, Eiji freezes himself and Maki to the ground and attempts to destroy Maki by concentrating all the Cell Medals he absorbed into one Ground of Rage attack from the Medagabryu. Maki, however, is protected by the Medal Vessel, and survives. Eiji stands and begins to assume his Greeed form, but Ankh intervenes, giving him his Cores so he may assume the Tajadol Combo. Maki fights OOO, who is not only getting a power boost from the spiritual Ankh, but also being protected by him. Finally, Maki attempts to end the battle inside the Medal Vessel. But OOO is protected by Ankh one final time, and destroys the Kyoryu Greeed with a Giga Scan fueled by the very Medals Maki gave him. Mortally wounded, a black hole forms in Maki's chest and begins absorbing the all of the Core Medals along with Maki himself. However, Maki only delights that he has finally become complete with his death. However, Maki did not truly die, ironically. The pieces of his body, and possibly the sinister pieces of his mind that drove him to kill his sister and try to destroy the world, found their way to the future alongside the rest of the Cores and Cell Medals, and into the body of Michal Minato. Because of the Medals he was equipped with, Maki's body and mind formed a new Greeed around these Cores; Poseidon. Mitigating Factors God, his backstory... By looking into it, Maki has a pretty warped Freudian excuse to the point it's not even a Freudian excuse to begin with. It makes you wonder how messed up Maki really, despite the fact that he "cares" for his abusive older sister. What contrasts him with Chairman Kougami is his dark and nihilistic worldview. If Kougami's philosophy means about believing that the birth of all things good or bad is a thing of beauty. Maki's is about the belief that the worth of one's life can only be verified after they have died (which he gained from his sister). While he is overly-protective towards his doll, Kiyo-chan though as if it were his surrogate child. Leaving the doll to Chiyoko doesn't help matters either; nor his relationship with his doll does not mitigate his twisted worldview. As far as the Greeeds are concerned, he is even worse than Kazari of all people. If anything, even before becoming a Greeed himself, Maki's actions even proved that humans can be just as malignant and monstrous than the other Greeeds. Heinous Standards What Kazari has in lying and manipulating people for his ends and reveling at the suffering of others. Maki is an omnicidal maniac; with the intent of bringing humanity to the brink of extinction out of belief that the worth one's life can be achieved after death. This make him the exact opposite to both the Greeeds and Eiji Hino of all people. Ironically, the Greeeds exist to feed on the desires of humans true to how the name of their species suggests, while most of them (except Kazari and to an extent, Mezool) have their own limits to their evil (i.e., Ankh, Uva). Maki has no desire of his own other than his attempt to destroy the world out of the nihilistic belief that the worth of life can be attained after death. Besides that, he even turns Eiji into a Greeed using the purple Core Medals. And finally, turning Uva into a Medal Vessel to achieve his cataclysmic goal. Final Verdict Maki is basically Kefka Palazzo as a Kamen Rider villain. 100% yes. Or rather, 1000% yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals